


Forfeit

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Edgeplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't lose gracefully.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html">cherrybina's kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

"You lost, Arthur. Take 'em off," Eames said, lounging in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Arthur knew better than to look at Ariadne, who was giggling like a madwoman. "Fucking card sharks, the both of you."

Ariadne chuckled. "I told you I knew how to play poker. You know Eames gambles."

He stripped off his boxers, leaving him bare to his lovers' hungry gazes. "Fine, fine," he said ungraciously. "I lose. Now what?"

Eames smirked. "You know, I think we ought to punish that awful demeanor." He looked over at Ariadne. "What do you think, love?"

She paused to consider Arthur, who was rolling his eyes at them. "Oh, yes. I think so." She got up and let her fingers trail down his chest. "Usually you're such a gracious loser when we play games together."

"Video games are different!" Arthur protested.

They managed to get Arthur to the floor of their living room, Ariadne kissing his mouth voraciously and Eames observing the two of them. Eames retreated to their bedroom for a moment, coming back with a few things. The snap of the cap on the lube was louder than the smacking noises of their mouths moving over each other, and Arthur jerked his head. "What?"

There was a dangerous glint in Eames' eyes as he slicked his fingers with lube. "Oh, we'll take care of everything, darling. Just lie back and think of England, hm?"

"What are you planning?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

Ariadne distracted him by pulling his hand to her breast. "Can't we just play with you?"

Some of his suspicion eased. He had one hand on Ariadne's bared breast, the other tangled in her hair as they kissed again. Eames slid one finger into him, the lube warmed on his fingers. He knew exactly how to bring Arthur to the brink at this point, especially with Ariadne stroking his stomach with one hand and her tongue fencing with his. He stopped abruptly, however, sitting back on his haunches to watch his lovers kiss.

Arthur broke the kiss with a little difficulty and frowned at Eames. "What the hell? Aren't you going to fuck me now?"

"Not at all," Eames told him cheerfully. In fact, he squirted more lube into his palm and quickly wrapped his hand around Arthur's erect cock. It was cold, making him help in an undignified manner.

Erection flagging somewhat, Arthur glowered at Eames. "Asshole. Ariadne, you've got to-"

She leaned down and kissed his mouth gently. "I'll take care of it, Arthur, trust me," she told him with a beatific smile. Ariadne proceeded to kiss her way across his chest and stomach, her fingertips featherlight across his skin. She didn't come near his cock, however, nearly making Arthur weep with frustration. Her lips and tongue brushed across him in lines and loops and whorls, as if she was sketching a maze across his skin. She traced the route through the maze with her fingers, then dipped her tongue into his navel.

While all this was going on, Eames was kneading the skin of Arthur's thighs with his dry hand. When it seemed safe to, he slid a lubed finger into Arthur again. He moved slowly, so slowly, finger curling only when he reached the outer ring of muscle on his way out of Arthur's body. He wasn't about to slide across the prostate at all, not yet.

Ariadne kept one hand twined through Arthur's to keep him from trying to grasp himself and jerk off the rest of the way. She smiled when he cursed foully and tried to shift his hips or grind down over Eames' fingers. "Sh. I told you, we'll take care of you. It's going to be okay, Arthur," she crooned softly in his ear. He shuddered when she nipped his earlobe, teeth brushing across the skin ever so softly.

Arthur was hypersensitive and nearly sobbing with want. He lost count of how many times they brought him to the brink, only to pull back and watch his erection flag. Or Ariadne, damn it all, would reach down and squeeze the base of his cock tight enough that pleasure turned almost painful. Or she scratched the head of his cock, making it sting in pain. Arthur lost track of the curses falling from his lips, the moans and groans or the fitful promises if only they would _let him come._ Ariadne merely smiled at him, the scent of her own arousal thick in his throat. He could feel Eames' erection slide against his knee, the smug bastard. There were three fingers inside him now, curling and questing and avoiding the prostate at all costs. Eames' thumb was sliding across his perineum to hit the base of his balls with every thrust, massaging them. If Ariadne was pinching his cock, their fingers brushed against each other.

They were all twined together, the three of them. It was taking forever, and Arthur was losing all concept of time. He was weeping, his cock was weeping, there were fingers in him and on his chest, Ariadne's mouth over his and Eames' breath warm over his aching cock. So close, but not enough, never enough to let him come, never enough to spill over and give him what he needed. They were teases, awful teases, and he was promising whatever they wanted if only he could come.

"Think he's learned his lesson, love?" Eames drawled from his kneeling position between Arthur's sprawled thighs.

"Maybe," she mused. She got up from the floor and took one of the throw pillows from the couch. "Here. Put this under his hips. I think we can fuck him properly now."

Arthur nearly sobbed in gratitude as they manhandled his languid body into position. Ariadne straddled his waist, slick and wet with her own arousal. Eames had the head of his cock at Arthur's entrance, and he was more than slick enough from Eames' ministrations.

Ariadne sank down over Arthur, making him groan at the sensation. Eames let him absorb that for a second before slamming home. Arthur howled, hands tight on Ariadne's hips. The pillow angled Arthur just enough that Eames hit the prostate, sending him howling in pleasure. They fucked him hard, just as they knew how to do at this point, just what he needed when he was so wrecked and boneless beneath them. It wasn't often that Arthur was at their mercy this way, but it was delicious every time it happened.

Arthur finally came with a shout, feeling as though his brain had liquefied in the onslaught of pleasure. He clenched down hard over Eames' cock, which was still sliding into him, and he was aware of Ariadne's indulgent expression. He could only watch helplessly as they both moved off of him so that Eames could fuck Ariadne. Eames thrust hard and fast, making her moan and gasp his name until she came with a cry. Eames pulled out of her just in time to have his come shoot over Arthur's stomach.

Ariadne caught her breath first. "So what did you learn from this, Arthur?" she teased, laughter in her voice.

"You're vicious, the both of you," he whined, still having trouble breathing.

"And you love every debauched second of it," Eames said, bending his head down to lick Arthur's stomach.

Arthur looked down at them, lips curling into a smile. "Yes, I do."


End file.
